ddgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cati Baur
Baur - Cati Baur (born November 2, 1973) is a French artist and editor. Das 1973 in Genf geborene Cati publiziert seit 2007 Comics. * Die Französin Cati Baur 'wurde 1973 in Genf geboren. Sie veröffentlicht seit 2007 eigene Comics. Life & Career Baur was born in Geneva, Switzerland in 1973. After earning a Master of Visual Arts at the Sorbonne, she worked briefly as a bookseller. Her big break into the comics industry was as a package handler for the publisher Delcourt; from there, she worked her way up to assistant editor. In 2004, she started a diary webcomic blog under the pseudonym "Princess Capiton". While working on what was intended to be her first book, ''Vacance, she decided to quit smoking, which ended up inspiring her actual first book, J'arrête de fumer, published by Delcourt in 2007. Vacance was eventually published in 2009, also by Delcourt. In 2011, the first of her adaptations of writer Malika Ferdjoukh's Quatre sœurs novels was published at Delcourt, but plans to publish the rest of the series there fell through. In 2014, the publisher Rue de Sèvres reissued the first volume and has also published the subsequent volumes. Her influences include Claire Bretécher and Will Eisner. ;dto en fran. Cati Baur naît le 2 novembre 1973 à Genève. Après une maîtrise d’arts plastiques à la Sorbonne, elle devient libraire. Ne tenant pas en place, elle décide de tout plaquer et entre comme manutentionnaire chez Delcourt, avant d’y faire son chemin comme “blonde de l’accueil”, puis assistante d’édition. Admiratrice de Claire Brétécher, Will Eisner, et grandement influencée par le milieu dans lequel elle travaille, elle commence un blog dessiné en 2004 dans lequel elle partage son quotidien grâce à une certain Princesse Capiton... Elle se lance finalement dans la bande dessinée avec Vacance, un récit d’errance qui sera publié chez Delcourt en 2008 dans la collection Mirages. Pendant la rédaction de ce dernier, elle décide, sur un coup de tête, d’arrêter de fumer et écrit, au jour le jour, ses angoisses et ses réactions. De cette expérience nait : J’arrête de fumer. À long terme, Cati Baur souhaite continuer la bande dessinée, et rêve d’exercer en parallèle le métier d’éditrice. Bibliography Comics *''J'arrête de fumer'' (Delcourt, 2007) *''Vacance'' (Delcourt, 2009) *''Tribute to Popeye'' anthology (Charette, 2010) * Les Autres Gens (Dupuis, 2010 series) #76 * La villa sur la falaise anthology, written by Benoît Sokal (Castermann, 2012) *''Quatre sœurs'', written by Malika Ferdjoukh *#''Enid'' (Delcourt, 2011; Rue de Sèvres, 2014) *#''Hortense'' (Rue de Sèvres, 2014) *#''Bettina'' (Rue de Sèvres, 2016) *#''Geneviève'' (Rue de Sèvres, 2018) Illustrations *''Ma nouvelle vie'', written by Isabelle Lortholary (L'École des Loisirs, 2012) *''Le Club de la Pluie au pensionnat des mystères'', written by Malika Ferdjoukh (L'École des Loisirs, 2014) *''Rien n'arrête Bidule Chouette !, written by Gwendoline Raisson (L'École des Loisirs, 2014) *''Le Club de la Pluie brave les tempêtes, written by Malika Ferdjoukh (L'École des Loisirs, 2014) *''Un très grand prince'', written by Célia Le Dressay (L'École des Loisirs, 2015) *''Si je résume'', written by Jo Hoestlandt (Magnard, 2017) Medien Sources, www Quelle: http://womenincomics.wikia.com/wiki/Cati_Baur dort mehr über Autorinnen, Versionen. '''Cati Baur (born November 2, 1973) is a French artist and editor. * Bedetheque profile * [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cati_Baur fr:Wikipedia Cati_Baur] (ultrakurz) Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:KuenstlerInnen